


Wine

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Rogue Squadron Shorts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, alcohol mention, inspired by the adventure zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: At least the wine is good.





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “The Adventure Zone: Live in San Diego!”, September 21, 2017.

It was the sound of giggling that broke through Wedge’s sleeping mind and yanked him unceremoniously to full consciousness. He knew that sound. A cold sweat broke out on his brow as adrenalin suddenly surged through his veins. Pushing himself up and out of bed, he activated the light controls, hurried to the door, and cautiously peered out into the hallway.

Sure enough, Wes and Hobbie were creeping down the dark hall. Judging by the way Wes was leaning against Hobbie, pranks weren’t likely on the agenda, Wedge realized in relief. Suppressing a sigh, he opened his door all the way and flagged them down with a stern look.

“There was a bottle of wine in our room,” Wes said happily once the pair had stumbled inside Wedge’s room. He paused, beaming proudly. “It’s gone now.”

“Wes wanted to take a walk,” Hobbie said apologetically. He didn’t seem nearly as inebriated, but his eyes had a bright shine that suggested he was a bit buzzed. “I didn’t want him wandering around alone.”

“Probably a good call,” Wedge agreed. Folding his arms, he gave his two old friends a stern look. Hobbie, at least, had the presence of mind to look sheepish. “We’re here for Gavin’s wedding, not for you two to find new ways to cause mischief.”

“It just sort of happened. The bottle was there, Gavin said it was a gift and not for the wedding, then the next thing I know, a few hours have passed and Wes has finished most of the bottle,” Hobbie said. Beside him, Wes started to tilt, his expression merry as he stared off towards the corner of Wedge’s hotel room. “I only had a glass or two. Or three. Three at the most.”

“Chandrila makes good wine,” Wes said. “The bottle got opened. And we didn’t have anything to close it back up. So I had to drink it. Can’t waste good Chandrila wine, right?” Reaching out with one of his big hands, Wes seized Hobbie’s shirt and used it to get his balance back. “That’d be an insult,” he added solemnly. Then giggled and starting tilting sideways again.

“We were going back to our room, honest.” As he spoke, Hobbie hooked at arm around Wes’s waist and hauled him back upright.

“Loudly. You were going back very loudly,” Wedge corrected. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. The sound of these two creeping around set him off like a damned intruder alarm. It’d be hours before he could get back to sleep. Damn them both. “Can you make it back to your room without causing a fuss and waking everyone up? The wedding is tomorrow. Or, well, today, I suppose.”

“Absolutely. Sorry to wake you.” Still holding Wes by the waist, Hobbie steered him to face the other direction so they could leave.

“Tomorrow’s going to be a good day,” Wes proclaimed.

“Good night, Wes,” Wedge said in exasperation. “Hobbie.”

Hobbie shot him a nod over Wes’s shoulder before palming the door open.

Once the pair was gone, Wedge stood and listened to the muffled sounds of them creeping down the hallway again. It was quieter than before, at least.

Sighing, Wedge deactivated the lights and collapsed back onto the bed. His body was still thrumming with energy. At least now he knew for certain that the bottle that had been included with the guest favors was good. He’d just have to make certain he had someone to share it with.


End file.
